


Vanilla Ice Cream

by justwhatialwayswanted



Series: Apartment 314 [7]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff, Gen, andrew's only a little bad at dealing with Invalids, jean gets his wisdom teeth out, that's it that's the fic, this is very very short n sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justwhatialwayswanted/pseuds/justwhatialwayswanted
Summary: Andrew is not what Jean would call a 'great caretaker,' but he makes an effort, even if it comes across in unorthodox ways.
Relationships: Andrew Minyard & Jean Moreau
Series: Apartment 314 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785295
Comments: 21
Kudos: 124





	Vanilla Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> in which I got my wisdom teeth out this morning and so I'm writing about the same thing happening to Jean. also does anyone know vanilla ice cream from she loves me? lOVE that song

"This is an interesting role reversal," Andrew says when he wanders out of his room to see Jean sprawled on the couch watching TV. "Cute headband."

Jean doesn't invest much more energy into this interaction than a simple middle finger. Andrew is the one who drove him to the appointment, he knows that Jean's entire plan for the day is to binge watch TV and set alarms on his phone for when he needs to ice his face. (At least he doesn't need to put new gauze in his mouth every hour anymore.) And Andrew also knows that the headband is, in fact, a medical device that contains ice packs for his jaw. He got his wisdom teeth out years ago. He knows the drill. "Go get me a new ice pack if you're so interested in my welfare."

Andrew studies him for a second, face impassive, before he says, "I'm getting you something to eat too so you won't be so pissy."

"You're right. Being pissy is your job in this household." But Jean also smiles a tiny bit, because Andrew has no nurturing instinct, so the idea of him trying to take care of Jean is... well, entertaining, to say the least.

It becomes less entertaining when Andrew reappears from the kitchen with some new ice packs, as promised, as well as a bowl of ice cream bigger than Jean's hand and a spoon. "You're welcome."

"Do you  _ want _ me to make myself sick?"

"It's made from cashew milk," Andrew replies, and then he goes back to his room and shuts the door behind him.

That's not  _ really _ an answer, but at least cashews have a non-zero amount of protein, and Jean won't have to deal with trying to swallow lactase pills when he's not really able to open his mouth very far. 

It's then that he notices that the spoon is roughly half the size of the ones they usually use. Small enough that even if Jean could barely open his mouth at all, he'd still be able to eat the ice cream in child-sized bites. ('Child-sized' might be appropriate, because the bowl Andrew gave him is plastic and decorated with a cartoon monkey labeled 'Curious George.')

"Thank you," Jean calls in the vague direction of Andrew's room. It's a little garbled because of the swelling around his mouth (especially since he still has to concentrate to do an American 'th' properly and he is not in the mood for that at the moment), but he's pretty sure he doesn't imagine the disgruntled noise Andrew makes in response.

He definitely doesn't imagine the yelled "I'm not making gross pureed soup for you later. This is a chicken broth house" that comes through the wall a moment later.

Jean's mouth hurts too much to smile properly, so he just starts eating his ice cream.


End file.
